The Halloween Party
by AndroB
Summary: Dumbledore decides to have a Halloween Party at Hogwarts.


The Halloween Party  
  
"Attention, Everyone! I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore said.  
Everyone looked up from their plates. Harry and Ron, who had been discussing Quidditch, were especially intrigued. "This year, we will be having a fall ball. Well actually it's more of a party. It's on Halloween and everyone needs to dress up!" he finished.  
The Great Hall was once again filled with the sounds of conversation. "This will be great!" Hermione said excitedly.  
"What will be great?" questioned Ron.  
"Dressing up! I know exactly what I want to be!" she said.  
"What?" questioned Ron and Harry.  
"A princess, I've always loved reading books about them," she replied.  
Ron and Harry both looked at each other. Hermione could be so weird at times. It didn't surprise them that she would choose to be a princess.  
Meanwhile at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was wondering what he should go as. 'Hmm what should I be? It has to be something Potter would never think of!' Draco thought.  
He then looked up at the teacher's table and it hit him. He knew exactly what he was going to be.  
Finally it was October 31st. Harry was putting the finishing touches on his costume. He was going as a zombie and his hair stood up in air and he wore some old clothes that had holes in them.  
He then went to see if Ron was ready. "You ready?" called Harry.  
"Yeah!" Ron called back as he looked in the mirror.  
'I'm so glad that Fred and George got me some really nice dress robes last year' Ron thought.  
Ron had slicked back his hair and was wearing a dress shirt, tie, and nice dress robes. He and Harry then walked into the Great Hall and saw Hermione wearing a dress with a silver crown.  
Draco walked into the common room wearing his werewolf costume, when he saw something that almost made him laugh. It was Blaise Zabini. He was wearing Hawaiian shorts, holding a surfboard, and not wearing a shirt. "What in the world are you?!" Draco asked incredulously.  
"A surfer," Blaise replied.  
"What?" Draco repeated.  
"I'm my cousin, Zack!" Blaise clarified.  
"Oh," Draco said.  
When Draco reached the Great Hall he saw Snape twirling a rope. "If anybody has lost a pony, I will catch them with my handy dandy rope," he called out.  
Snape was wearing a hat, boots, and was most definitely a westerner.  
At the same time, Ron had spotted the headmaster. He nudged Harry in the ribs. "Look at Dumbledore!" he exclaimed.  
Dumbledore had his long hair pulled back into a bun and was wearing a white robe. "Would anyone like to challenge wrestler Dumbledore?" he asked.  
Ron couldn't keep from laughing. Dumbledore looked completely different with his hair up.  
Just then, Snape walked up to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Harry couldn't hold in his laughter. Snape looked completely goofy wearing western clothes. "What are you laughing at Potter?" asked Snape.  
"Nothing," Harry replied.  
"Good. The fine for laughing is very big. Today, I will not take house points away. Instead I will throw my rope around your head and toss you into the lake," he told them.  
After he left, Draco came up to them. "What do you want, Malfoy?" asked Ron grumpily.  
"Watch it Weasley. I just might bite you and turn you into a werewolf," Draco replied growling. " What are you supposed to be anyway, Weasel?"  
Ron just ignored him and looked up at the teacher's table and saw that Hagrid was dressed as a bear. That wasn't surprising since he loved all forest animals. He then saw that Flitwick was a ghoul and Sprout was a hobo.  
Remus was also there. He had been rehired for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. He was dressed as a vampire. Ron figured that Lupin was looking at life through a different monsters perspective.  
'Where's McGonagall?' Harry thought.  
He then decided to ask Hermione. "She's up there as a cat," Hermione told him.  
Harry rechecked the table and sure enough she was there in her animagus form. "Hey guys!" said a voice from behind them.  
They turned around and saw Ginny Weasley. She was wearing a yellow halo and white robes. "Guess who Filch came as?" Ginny asked them.  
"Snape?" Ron questioned.  
"A dementor?" Harry guessed.  
"Nope, a devil!" Ginny informed them.  
" Oh, well! A devil still suits him!" Ron replied while grinning.  
They then all laughed. Meanwhile, Draco was trying to avoid Pansy Parkinson. Pansy always bugged him and didn't seem to understand the meaning of the word 'NO!'  
" Hi, Draco!" Pansy said in her sweet voice.  
She quickly danced over in her ballerina outfit. " Do you like my costume?" she asked.  
"Yeah," Draco replied sarcastically.  
' I knew this party was a bad idea. Maybe one day Pansy will get the message!' Draco thought.  
He then went over to where the pigs, Crabbe, and Goyle were. He decided to take a look around the Great Hall. He spotted Nearly Headless Nick the pirate having a chat with the Dream Team and the Bloody Baron dressed as a murderer. 'He probably used to be one!' he thought bitterly.  
Draco grinned when he saw Cho Chang the mummy sitting in a corner all alone. 'She's probably crying her heart out! That mummy girl needs to get a life!' he thought.  
The rest of the night was spent wrestling, eating candy, drinking punch, and doing crazy things.  
  
A/N: I got the idea for this piece while eating at Tumbleweed. If you've ever been to Tumbleweed and have seen their kids menu's you'll know what I mean. I saw the cowboy on the menu and it reminded me of Snape as a westerner. After much thought, this little fluffy piece about a Halloween party was born. Therefore, some of the character are probably OOC. 


End file.
